Street Rat
by Littleawkward1
Summary: Clexa in Disney's Aladdin, with my own twists and turns. Sort of follows the movie, but not really. Give it a shot? :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

~Arkadia: Market Place~

In the village of Arkadia, it was well into the day, passed noon. Villagers were hustling and bustling around. Children were out playing, mothers were out shopping for tonight's dinner, store owners were selling their merchandise and goods, making their days money.

But this wasn't a normal day in Arkadia, far from it. A normal day in Arkadia...

Included some mischief and ruckus.

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" Yelled a store owner at his booth. "Guards! Guards! That- that girl stole my candles and fruit! Without paying!"

Now this is a normal day in Arkadia.

A slim figure covered from head to toe in ragged clothing ran and pushed through the crowd of people in the shopping area of the village. The only thing visible were her eyes. Bright green. She looked behind her briefly and chuckled when she saw three guards chasing after her. "Too easy." She said to herself before jumping on a barrel and climbing on someones house.

"Up there!" A guard shouted, pointing upwards with his sword. He had shaggy hair and a deep booming voice. Very handsome as well. "On the roofs! Get there, now!" He commanded the other two guards who then separated and ran to find a way up while he chased after the girl, keeping sight of her from the ground.

The girl smirked. She jumped from roof to roof, messing with the guard that was surprisingly keeping up with her. She would grab clothes from peoples drying racks and threw them down onto the streets or she would drop barrels filled with water down in front of the guard hoping to hit him, but of course not making impact cause he would somehow catch them and put them down.

"Hm. Must be a new recruited palace guard." She mumbled to herself. "A good one at that too. I need to leave and get back home, before- woah! Hey, buddy." She greets a raccoon who suddenly jumped and sat on her shoulder. "Anya sent you, didn't she?"

The raccoon merely cocked it's head.

"Thought so. That means i need to get this guy off my tail." She said and glanced down to the guard. Her eyes widened and she turned her head back to the raccoon, a smirk making its way onto her face. "How about helping me out a bit, hm?"

* * *

~Arkadia: Palace~

"Mom. Please, i don't want to talk about this again."

"Well, we're gonna have to talk about this eventually Clarke."

"Then can we not talk about it right now?" Clarke says standing from her seat in the thrown room.

Clarke's mom gives Clarke a stern look. "Clarke. You're turning eighteen in a couple days. I've let you put off this question for months. Now is the time to talk about it. About your marri-"

Clarke flinches and covers her ears and shuts her eyes. "Please don't say it."

Abby sighs. "We really need to talk about it, sweety."

"I know, we do. I just-"

Suddenly a knock echoed through out the room signally someone was at the entrance of the thrown room. "Abby- I mean, Queen Griffin." A lead guard greeted, dragging in three other guards, who all had smudges of dirt and scratches all over their bodies.

"Kane. What's the meaning of this?" She asked standing from her thrown, looking at the new town guards she hired.

Clarke eyed the three guys as well, noticing all three of them were boys she knew Kane were training in the palace garden months ago. Finn, Murphy, and Bellamy.

"Seems like it's that thief in the market place, again."

"Her? Again? This is the fifth time this week. Heck, i don't know how many times she's stole from the market place in the past couple years."

Clarke's ears perked up at this. She hasn't heard of this 'thief' from her mother before.

"I know. She did a number on my new recruits." Kane said, gesturing to the boys.

"I took a wrong turn and ended up in a pile of shi-" Murphy started, but shut his mouth when Kane hit the back of his head.

Finn shrugged. "I just lost sight of her. I swear she jumped from one roof to another and then vanished."

"I had sight of her the whole time... But then an animal attacked me! And i tried to get it off, but when i did she was gone."

"What kind of animal was it?" Clarke suddenly asked.

"A raccoon." Bellamy replied.

Clarke let out a laugh but quickly covered her mouth and pretended to cough instead when her mother gave her a look. "Hm, that's- uh- that's horrible. I'm sorry that happened."

"Right." Kane started. "I just wanted to give you an update that she is on the move again in the markets. And that we'll be on look out."

Abby nodded. "Thank you Kane. You guys are dismissed."

Clarke watched them bow to her and her mother and then walk out through the double doors.

Abby sighed and sat back in her thrown. Her hands lifted up and she touched her forehead, rubbing them circles.

"Now Clarke-"

"Do you think i can visit the market place?" Clarke asked facing her mother. Her blue eyes pleading. She's never stepped one foot out of the palace walls. She's been curious ever since she was little to what was out there in the village and beyond that, but she was never allowed to.

"No Clarke, you can't."

"Why not?"

"You're royalty. And you heard what Kane just said. It's dangerous out there. There are thieves and so much more out there."

Clarke frowned. "Of course." She mumbled, before exiting the room.

"Wait- Clarke we still need to- Oh forget it. We'll talk later."

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the short first chapter, but anyways, I've been watching old Disney movies and thought it would be cool to write the romantic parts of Aladdin and mix it with Clexa. So there won't really be any bad guys or genies and what not. Haha. Sort of gonna follow the story of Aladdin, but with my own twists. So i hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

~Arkadia~

"Thanks for the help, Heda." Lexa says petting the raccoon on her shoulder. "Wouldn't have gotten away without you."

She smiles at the animal and chuckles when it licks her cheek. "Okay, Okay. Now we need to get back to Anya before she comes looking for both of us. Wouldn't want an angry Anya after us now do we?"

The raccoon shakes its head.

Lexa nods and wraps her scarf over her mouth and forehead. She walks into an alleyway, a shortcut she's known of for years. The two come across a tall brick wall and it's no struggle for Lexa to climb over as she unwinds a rope and hook around her waist then tossing it over.

She lands with a soft thud on the dirt ground and dusts off her hands. Winding the rope around her waist again, she notices two small figures just ahead of her. They seemed to be looking through trash and the 'Genie' well. A well that's been dry for centuries, but is called the 'Genie' well because it was famous for the poor to make wishes at, hoping they would come true.

Lexa frowns at them. She looks down at Heda on her shoulder. The raccoon stares back.

Lexa nods and starts walking towards the kids.

Hearing footsteps, the kids turn to see Lexa trekking towards them. The older of the two, a boy with short blonde hair stands in front of a younger looking girl with blonde hair. He stands firm and head high.

Lexa smiles, but they can't see it under her scarf. She holds her hands up and kneels a few feet away from them. "Hey, now. I'm not gonna do anything to you guys. I just wanted to see if you guys needed any help?" She asks.

The boy gives a questioning look. "W-We're fine." He stutters, holding the younger girls hand with his left and having his right in a fist.

Lexa notices this. Her eyes observe the fist and then moves to stare right at the boy. Green connecting with innocent blue.

He begins to shake.

"Aden?" The younger girl whispers.

"Charlotte. Shh."

Lexa hears this. Slowly, she unwraps her red scarf from her face, revealing a gentle smile. "Aden and Charlotte. Those are pretty cool names. My name is Lexa." She introduces herself, putting a hand out.

Aden cautiously reaches out and shakes her hand.

"So, i saw you guys looking through the garbage and the well. Are you guys hungry? Looking for food?"

Aden nods slowly and looks down, ashamed.

Lexa bites her lip. They remind her of Anya and herself when they were younger. "Here." She says reaching for the sack of apples she stole. Looking into the sack, she sees five apples. Her and Anya always ate two each and one for Heda. She grabs two apples from the bag and puts them in her pocket. "You guys can have these. They're fresh."

Aden and Charlotte's eyes widen in excitement and surprise. "Really?" They both gasp.

"Really" Lexa smiles.

"No way! Thank you so much miss!" Charlotte says taking the bag. She immediately grabs an apple and takes a bite. "This is so good!"

"Let me have a bite." Aden asks and takes one for himself. "These are so juicy."

"I'm glad you like them. Careful not to eat the seeds." Lexa says, getting up and covering her face again. "Now i need to head home. You guys should too. Don't want to hang around this area for too long."

"Thank you miss."

Lexa nods and walks out into the open. Surprisingly to her, a crowd of people were gathered on two sides of the road. "Hey, what's going on?" She asks.

"Another prince is on his way to the palace." A voice replies from behind.

Lexa turns quickly and sees a girl with her hair tied up sitting on a balcony.

"Really don't get why they come all this way just to see if the princess will marry them or not. It's obvious she won't."

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

The girl looks down. "Oh, hi there. Didn't even see you."

"Oh..."

"I say it's obvious she doesn't accept their proposal because she just doesn't want to marry."

"How do you know?"

The girl smirks and gestures Lexa to come to her.

Lexa frowns, but climbs on a crate to get to her. The girl grabs Lexa by her shirt and pulls her close. "Oof."

"I have ears inside the palace." She whispers. "When you know people from childhood and are still good friends, they tell all kinds of gossip. Juicy stuff, you know what i mean?" She says winking at Lexa, before pushing her back.

Lexa almost didn't have any time to react, but was lucky enough to land on her feet. And it was a good thing that Heda got off her shoulder just in time too. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry about that."

Suddenly the crowd started to gasp and clap. Lexa craned her neck to her left and immediately saw a prissy and self absorbed looking man with bells literally everywhere on his clothes on a white horse with a gold saddle and hooves.

"Well look at that. Prince Cage from Mt. Weather makes an appearance." The girl on the balcony comments. "Cross him off the 'soon to be rejected' list." She laughs.

Lexa watches on in wonder and envy.

"Make way peasants!" Cage announces to everyone. "Soon to be king of Arkadia coming through!"

The expression on Lexa's face changes in mere seconds after he spoke. Now is a look of anger and annoyance. "Yeah, right. Not with that outfit." She scoffs and it was loud enough for him to hear.

Cage stops his horse and scans the crowd. "You!" He yells pointing at Lexa. People gasp.

"Ooh, you're in it now." The girl on the balcony coughs.

Lexa looks up at Cage. He's glaring at her.

"Bring her here." He commands.

Not even five seconds later, hands grab at her clothes and she's forced through the crowd and pushed in front of Cage's horse, hitting the rough ground. She coughs.

"I do believe you owe me an apology."

"For what?"

"Why, disrespecting royalty." He says with a smile and his head held high.

Lexa glares daggers in his direction. "I don't think i do. The only royal you are is a royal pain in the-"

"Apples! Get your apples here!" A store owner suddenly shouts. Which goes ignored.

Cage then drops down from his horse. "I do think someone needs to learn some manners don't you think?" He tells the crowd before punching Lexa, making her fall over in a muddy area in the street.

She wasn't expecting him to do anything. Maybe bad talk since that's what high class people always did to her, but never did she think he would actually hit her.

The people around her start to laugh. She grits her teeth, heart beat picking up speed.

"And that's how it's done, everyone. Street rats like her don't have the right to speak things like that to royals. Street rats like her are to end up poor and criminals. Be thankful i didn't call the guards to take you to jail. Don't EVER disrespect your superiors, girl, you hear? That should teach you a lesson not to mess with royalty."

Lexa watches on as Cage gets back on his high horse and gallop into the palace gates. The village people disperse after that, leaving her in the mud, not bothering to help.

She closes her eyes tight, feeling tears rise to her eyes. But she doesn't let them fall. No. Never.

*Squeal*

Lexa takes a deep breath and opens her eyes to see Heda in front of her. It climbs onto her shoulder and starts licking her cheek. "I'm alright. He didn't hurt me. Just a small scratch. No bruises. See?" She tells it.

Slowly getting up, she tries to wipe off the mud that got on her clothing.

"Hey, sorry that happened." The girl on the balcony called out. "He's an-"

"Apples! Please get your apples here!" The store owner once again yells out.

"Not even two seconds in meeting the princess i bet he'll get kicked out. I'm sure of it." The girl continues. "If you want to know some gossip inside the palace you can come see me okay? Anytime."

Lexa nods, giving a small smile. "I- um- better head home. Let's go Heda, Anya's waiting for us."

* * *

BY the time Lexa got home, it was night fall. She opened up a secret passage and climbed the long staircase to a room at the very top. Opening the small wooden door, Lexa was faced with a dim light room. All aound were broken planks and make shift beds and tables. It was cold.

Heda jumps off her shoulder and runs to its small bed on the floor next to Lexa's.

A figure sat by a large open window, its tattered curtains drawn open, looking out at the palace, the only good view in the room. Anya.

"Lexa." Anya greets.

"Anya."

"You're late."

"Got held up." Lexa says walking past Anya and throwing her an apple which she easily catches.

They stay quiet.

"Something happened at the village didn't it." It wasn't a question.

"Things always happen."

"I know when you're lying Lexa. Something is bothering you." Anya states, finally looking at the younger girl. Anya has a blank expression on her face, almost looking bored, but that's been her facial expression for a long time. Lexa can't remember the last time she actually smiled.

"Just some stupid prince came to the palace gates. I was on my way home. He... Was talking about..." Lexa paused, thinking back to what he said.

"About?"

"It was nothing, really. Bad mouthing people is all."

"That's what the royals do, Lexa."

"I know..."

Anya watches Lexa's body language. She knew Lexa never had any problem with people insulting her, ever. She would just beat them up. But for some reason when royals did, it got to her, really bad. "You need to ignore it, Lexa. I've told you time and time again."

Lexa frowns, removing her dirty clothes until she was in her undergarments. She puts the filthy clothing in a corner of the room and changing into something else. "I know that Anya, but sometimes i can't. Just because they're royal doesn't mean they can stomp all over the lower classes."

"Mhm."

"If i was a royal i would help the people."

"I know you would."

"Yeah, i would."

"Can't wait for that day to come kiddo." Anya says moving from her spot by the window and making her way to her bed in the corner, on the other side of the room. Before moving to her bed, she stops and pats Lexa's shoulder. "Get some sleep, we're gonna do something special tomorrow."

Lexa nods, not making eye contact.

Lexa waits exactly 15 minutes for Anya to fall asleep and makes her way to the window balcony. She sits on the edge and looks at the big palace far in the distance. "I promise you guys, one day we'll be living in a palace just like Arkadia palace. Things will change, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

~Arkadia: Palace~

The next day

It was early noon and the palace was busy as ever. The palace cooks were preparing food, maids were cleaning, and other were running about the palace making sure everything was in place.

"So, what do you girls think of prince Cage?" Abby asks her butler and one maid, as they walked down the palaces staircase. "Great for Clarke, right?"

"Ah, yes Queen Griffin. He seems splendid!" Her butler answered.

"Absolutely perfect for the princess!" The maid proclaimed, overly cheery.

Abby nods, satisfied by their answers. "I hope Clarke feels the same way. I forgot to tell her another suitor was coming last night. It just slipped my mind. Hopefully he thinks well of her unlike her other-"

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Cage shouts coming in from the palace garden entrance just as Abby descended the staircase.

Abby is shocked and surprised at the sudden outburst. She saw Cage stomping to the exit. "W-Wait! Prince Cage, is there something wrong?" She rushes.

Cage stops and turns around, hands moving to his hips. He starts tapping his gold pointed shoes on the marble floor. "Yes, there is Queen Griffin."

"I- What exactly is the problem?"

His only response was, "Your. Daughter." before stomping towards the exit and slamming the palace doors.

Abby stood in shock for a moment, taking in all that just happened.

Another suitor. Gone. Out the door.

"Oh, Clarke." She grunts frustrated and closes her eyes, rubbing her forehead. "Where is my daughter right now?" She asks.

"In the garden with Wanheda, Queen Griffin."

"I'm gonna go talk to my daughter." Abby says before going outside.

* * *

"Good job Wanheda, good girl." Clarke says, petting her pet lion. "You did such a good job scaring that no good Prince Cage away."

The lion purred.

"He was a self obsessed prince with way too many golden bells on him, huh? Who even wears that?" She chuckled.

"Clarke!" She hears her mother call out.

"And here comes the lecture. Again." Clarke rolls her eyes, before standing up and facing her mother.

"Clarke."

"Mom."

"Again? Really? This is the 6th prince that's come here to ask your hand in marriage. And 4 princesses on top of that!" Abby says putting her hands on her hips, looking at Clarke sternly.

"Ugh. You said the word." Clarke gagged.

"And you rejected him! Another suitor!"

Clarke sighed in frustration and began walking around the garden, taking her drawing pad on the bench she was sitting on. She clicked her tongue twice for Wanheda to follow, which she did.

"Clarke, look. I know you don't want to do this, but you only have three days to find a suitor. It's by law that by your eighteenth birthday that you marry." Abby states, following her daughter.

"I know the law, mom."

"That means you can't keep rejecting everyone who comes asking for your hand."

"Mom, you don't understand. It's stupid. Being forced to marry. That's a stupid law."

Abby sighs. "Clarke."

"No, mom. Really it's a stupid law. If i'm gonna marry, then... I want it to be with someone i actually love. Not some creepy man or woman i know nothing about."

"Then get to know them! Please Clarke. You know as well as i do that i won't be here all your life. I want to make sure that you have someone taking care of you."

Clarke shakes her head and turns abruptly to her mother saying, "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, mom" before turning back around and running off into the garden maze.

"What am i going to do with you, Clarke?"

* * *

Second chapter! Tell me what you think so far. :)


	3. Chapter 3

~Arkadia: Palace-Night~

Clarke laid flat on her bed, staring up at her tall ceiling room, thinking what her life would've been like if she wasn't royalty. She'd definitely feel more free than she did now. She wouldn't feel trapped or feel like she wasn't in control.

She sits up on her bed and looks around her room. Particularly the walls. Dozens and thousands of paintings and drawings she's done over the years herself were hung and scattered about, completely filling up the once white walls.

Standing up, Clarke grabbed her thin blue robe and fuzzy slippers then walked out onto her large balcony and rested her arm on the railings. Her blue eyes stared up at the warm night sky, the moon high in the dark space.

She stood frowning at the sky then glanced out just above the palace walls, seeing the villages and town of Arkadia. Small lights flickered and sparkled. Oh, how much she wanted to escape the palace and just climb over the wall. To see all the wonders that were out there. Even if some of things out there were dangerous, it still seemed exciting. Way better than staying inside her room every single day.

She would kill for an adventure.

She sighed, walking back into her room.

Falling back on her bed, she covered her face and started rolling back and forth on the mattress, making incoherent noises. "Whyyyy. Why, why, why." She whined, small tears leaving her eyes.

Turing her head to the side, her blurred vision noticed something sticking out from behind her desk. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she got back on her feet and grabbed a brown sack hiding behind her desk.

She gasped. "I forgot i packed this." She spoke to herself, opening the bag and pulling out a brown cape with a hood. She laid it on her bed and took out the rest of the objects in the bag. A small pouch of coins, an envelope, and a watch was left inside.

Her father gave her his watch before he died. It's always been a good luck charm for her. She doesn't remember why she tossed it in this bag in the first place.

Next she opened the envelope.

A laugh escaped her lips. "Now i remember." She said opening the folded letter. In barely readable writing, she started to read the letter from her 14 year old self.

~Dear older me, if you've found this sack of random treasures and letter, that means now is the time to girl the hell up!~

Clarke raises her eyes. "Wow. Younger me is... Something."

~This is your 'run away' sack. I know it's not a very cool name, but these are the only things you'll need when you leave the palace. I don't know when i'll actually have the guts to leave, but since you've found this, that means now is the time to do it. All i'm saying is older me, however old you are (please don't be 30, cause that's just sad) it's time to grow some lady balls and make your move. Sincerely 14 year old Clarke Griffin. P.S don't forget to bring a drawing pad and charcoal.~

"Huh." Clarke nods, biting her bottom lip. She re-read the letter a couple more times before staring at the cape on her bed and touching her father's watch.

"Time to grow some lady balls and girl the hell up."

* * *

Dressed in her cape, Clarke tiptoed all the way down the staircase, passed the night palace guards, and exited out the doors to the garden. Making sure no one was around, she quietly and quickly ran into the garden maze and searched for the tall tree that stood high next to the palace barrier. When she located the tree, she began climbing.

Three steps into climbing and having difficulties, a tug to her ankle made her freeze. She gasped and turned around expecting a guard or worse, her mother to take her down, but was relieved when Wanheda was the one who caught her.

She climbed down the tree and the lion immediately starting whining and licking her face.

"Hey, girl. I'm gonna be leaving for awhile, okay? I can't stay here anymore. At least not right now. I need to go." Clarke spoke softly, scratching and petting her lion.

Wanheda whined again, tugging Clarke's cape to go back to the palace.

Clarke, carefully stopped the lion and took her cape out from its mouth. "Please understand. I'll be back. I promise. I just... don't know when. But i'll be back, girl."

With that said, Clarke began her climb again when she knew Wanheda would behave. Clarke almost slipped, but Wanheda helped her giving her a light push. She looks back briefly. "May we meet again." And with that, Clarke was over the palace walls.

Wanheda whined again before laying on the ground and staring at the spot she last saw Clarke.

* * *

Another short chapter. Sorry! But Clarke and Lexa meet soon!

Faberry45: Here you go! :)

Horses-are-my-life: Thank you! :)


	4. Chapter 4

~Arkadia: Market Place, The next morning~

Anya, Lexa, and Heda walk through the crowded market place, scarfs covering their faces.

The streets were filled with chatter and smells of freshly cooked food. Store owners shouted and called forth shoppers, trying to get a selling and children played and ran about.

"Lexa." Anya spoke. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"We need to get breakfast."

"Oh. Yeah, i'm ready." Lexa replies.

"Do you see anything you want?"

Lexa scans the booths they pass. No one was sellng any fresh fruit today. That was what she usually liked to eat for breakfast. "No, i don't."

"No one selling fruits today?" Anya asks, looking over her shoulder.

Lexa shakes her head.

"Hm." Anya responds. A few minutes pass by in silence between the two. Both observing and searching the booths and crowd. That was until something catches Anya's attention. Abruptly stopping out of nowhere, Lexa accidentily bumps into Anya's back.

"Wha-? Anya-"

"I need to do something. Don't wait up for me. I'll meet you back at home." She suddenly says, not bothering to turn to face Lexa.

Green eyes stare at Anya's retreating back in confusion. In a flash, Lexa no longer see's the color of Anya's scarf. She completely vanishes.

Lexa raises her eyebrows and turns to Heda on her shoulder. "What do you think that was all about?" She asks the creature. Heda merely stares back at Lexa. "Yeah, same. Guess we keep looking for breakfast, huh?"

Moving her feet again, Lexa begins to walk around the market eyeing everyone's booth.

Unknown to her, someone in the crowd was following her.

* * *

Clarke stood under a balcony, shading herself from the sun as she looked at the market place in awe. Nothing never looked so lively in her life. She could hear every conversation the people around her were having. Some conversations were a bit weird than most, but intriguing none the less. Everything just looked amazing in her opinion. Even the weird smells coming from the barrel next to her.

Only a couple hours out of the palace, and she was taking the whole thing in happily.

"This is where I'm supposed to be." She says to no one in particular.

No less than a minute later, Clarke's attention on the market's hustle and bustle stops when two girls suddenly stop in her field of vision.

One of the two bump into the one in front of the other. This makes Clarke chuckle silently.

"Wha-? Anya?" One girl says.

"I need to do something. Don't wait up for me. I'll meet you back at home." The other responds. 'Quite cold' Clarke thinks.

Clarke watches as the older girl walks off into the crowd, then moves her attention to the other girl still standing in front of her. She sees the girl talking to a raccoon on her shoulder, which she thought was odd, but dismissed it. She of course has a lion as a pet. And when Clarke's blue eyes see green, her mind stops.

* * *

"Aha! There you are, you fool." Lexa exclaims happily, seeing someone selling watermelons. "Finally! Heda, you know what to do." She whispers before feeling the raccoon jump off her shoulder. Lexa scans the area quickly, making sure no one was paying attention to them then swiftly moves into the alley way to begin climbing the side of the building.

Landing softly on the balcony hovering above the booth, Lexa looks over the edge slightly to see Heda getting into position...

Lexa watches the small creature climb on a couple crates before facing the owner of stand. In the next 30 seconds happen as quickly as it ends.

Heda growls loudly and the owner turns around. Heda launches herself onto the owners face. Lexa carefully and stealthy hangs off the balcony and grabs two small watermelons before getting back on the balcony. And just like that, "Breakfast is served!" She smiles. Seconds later, Heda joins her. "Come on, we gotta leave the scene before someone calls us out." She says, jumping down the balcony, but making sure she ended up in the alley way instead of the street of the market. Too obvious.

She puts one melon in her bag and cracks the other in half for herself and Heda. Strolling down the alley happily, Lexa begins to hum. That was until-

"H-Hey! You there! S-Stop! Thief!"

She turns back slightly irritated, seeing a girl pointing a finger at her.

She swore she was in the clear.

* * *

Clarke hastily followed the girl with green eyes in the crowd. At a good distance where she wouldn't be noticed of course. She didn't know why she was following the girl, but she felt something when she saw her eyes. No, they didn't meet eyes since the girl didn't look at her, but she didn't care. She just had an urge to and this was an adventure. She was going with her gut.

Since following the girl, It seemed she and the raccoon were in search of food to eat, but Clarke was slightly confused when they kept passing by so many food stands with great smelling food. It reminded herself that she needed to eat as well.

Getting back to the girl, Clarke wasn't sure what the two were searching for until the girl shouted and eyed a fruit stand. Clarke quickly stood across the fruit stand underneath another shade covering and watched the girl. She was waiting for the girl to walk up to the owner and buy something, but instead saw her and the raccoon separate, with the girl climbing on a balcony looking down at her raccoon.

It was then Clarke realized what was happening.

Everything happened so fast for Clarke. First the growl and yelling, then the pocketing of two melons, and then the two were gone in the alley way.

Clarke stood wide eyed. "That's the thief my mom was talking about!"

And without thinking, she ran after the girl. She saw her walking and humming softly to herself, eating the watermelon she stole in the alley way. "H-Hey! You there! S-Stop! Thief!" She blurts out.

It echos around them.

She stays frozen in place, staring at the back of the girls head.

Slowly, Clarke sees the girl move her head to the side.

* * *

Sorry for the late update and for another short chapter! But i hope you guys are still enjoying it so far.

Clexaordie: Thank you!

Horses-are-my-life: Another short one. Haha.

Ochosince99: Sorry for the late update, but here it is!

S.A.G-908: Thank you! I'm trying to change more things with the story.

And thank you to everyone as well for reading!


End file.
